Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness
by molzi
Summary: *chp6 up* *I've finally edited chapter 1!!!!* (re-read if u'd like, i think it's better now.) This is just another Harry Potter story for people to sink their teeth into (im hoping) please enjoy!!! or help me 2 improve if it sux :) thank you, thank you.
1. Draconian

Disclaimer: The setting, characters and basic story line are copied and adapted from the Harry Potter novels by JKRowling, and I am NOT trying to take credit/own them/anything like that for myself, although the writing itself is actually my own. (  
  
Also, many thanks to Rowan Arkenson (check out her stories out btw) for letting me borrow the DADA deal, and for introducing me to the sight, as well as getting me 2 think bout doing a Harry Potter story (though she doesn't know she did, hehe) Please R&R!!!!!!!!! many, many thanks 2 all who do. Oh yeah, CONSTRUCTIVE critisism is very very welcome, but ples don't be totally mean, ( suppose if its that bad, ok then ( Xxxxxoxxxxx*manythanks*xxxxxoxxxxx  
  
Mollypop :p xx  
Draconian  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called out, as she spotted Harry walking towards them.  
  
He had just smoothly made his way through the barrier, and onto platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"Hullo Ron, Mrs. Weasley," Harry beamed at them, "Have a nice summer?"  
  
"Yes thank you Harry dear," As the whistle blew, she pushed them onto the train. "Quickly you two, the trains about to leave. Have you got everything Ron? Where's Pig?".  
  
"He's already on mum!" Ron groaned, she always asked him stuff like that, and it made him feel dumb.  
  
"Have a nice term, and can you at least try and stay out of trouble? Even Bill would have been proud of the mischief you two get involved in!" Molly begged them, "Where's Ginny gone off too?"  
  
"She got on earlier, I think she's with Fred and George."  
  
"Good. See you at Christmas maybe? Bye!" Mrs Weasley held them tightly in a brief hug, and then bustled them on.  
  
Steam billowed from the head of the train "Bye!" came the only word from Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ron gave a quick wave, and then hauled their luggage along the train until they came to the compartment where Pigwidgeon awaited them.  
  
"Yeah, it was great thanks!" Ron was obviously excited. "Bill and Charlie came home, and guess what!" Seeing the blank look from his best friend, Ron continued "Charlie's got engaged!" Harry couldn't help grinning at Ron's enthusiasm, and, as Ron began to describe her, a picture slowly formed in Harry's mind. "She's about half a year younger than him, and she's another specialist when it comes to dragons."  
  
"Did she go to Hogwarts?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Nah, she was from Beauxbatons, in the year below."  
  
"Cool!" Harry was still beaming, it appeared he couldn't stop, until an unrelated thought struck him; "Wait a second, Isn't there something missing from this picture?" Ron thought, without success. "Where's Hermione?" Harry finished.  
  
"Oh yeah, said she'd find us later." Ron said as if he were speaking the obvious, about some trivial thing. "Had to talk to Parvarti and Lavender, dunno' why.hmm?"  
  
"Oh, right." Harry replied, feeling dejected. Hermione had wanted to see those two before him? He hadn't even realised they were friends. Harry let it slide, probably just some girly thing. Maybe they were getting another Guildroy Lockhart as their new DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) teacher.  
"Hello Harry!" Hermione's face glowed as she said it, smiling down on Harry, who she had not seen for ages.  
  
"Hi Hermione." She was definitely pleased to see him, and it didn't really matter that she'd seen Lavender and Parvarti first, why would it anyway? Harry grinned, all his thoughts happy. He was returning to Hogwarts, at last!  
  
After a while, the companions changed into their robes, ready for reaching the station. Harry had had to buy new ones, considering the fact that he'd grown an inch or two over the holidays.  
  
"How's Hedwig been?" Ron questioned. "Your uncle does let her out of the cage now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Hedwig's allowed out, as long as I don't send any messages to my, ahem, 'weirdo friends'." Harry laughed.  
  
"But Harry, Hedwig brought me loads of letters." Hermione frowned, puzzled.  
  
".Have I never told you intelligence isn't one of uncle Vernon's strong points?"  
  
The three of them laughed contentedly, and began to speak about their holidays; Ron and Hermione more so than Harry, who preferred to leave his month away from Hogwarts, away from Hogwarts.  
The train pulled up at the station, and everyone squeezed out. As Harry cast his glance across the scene, he thought of how lucky the first years were; It was definitely one of the better nights to be sailing over the Hogwarts Lake, though he was still glad of the awaiting carriages, which he hoped would provide a little warmth on a night slashed by such a chill breeze.  
  
As they were exiting carriages, Harry spotted Cho Chang. When she noticed him staring, she giggled, and gave him the smallest of waves; as Harry began to smile, she turned away, and headed up the steps to the castle.  
  
"Still got the hots for Cho then eh?" Ron prodded Harry in the ribs. "Has all this time apart got you desperate to see each other?"  
  
"Oh Ron, you're so childish!" Hermione was exasperated.  
  
"Jealous are we Hermione?" Ron loved to tease them, and was always worst when they'd been parted, and so had been deprived of the chance for a long time.  
  
"Now that's the Ron I've been waiting for!" Harry exclaimed as they walked up the stone steps, and into the cavernous interior of Hogwarts.  
In the great hall, they began with the sorting, (ten new Gryffindors! - four girls, and six boys; one of them Lavender's brother, Dominic, and another called Jack, who already appeared to be his friend). This, of course, was followed by annual singing of the song. Then it was time to feast, and Harry was ravenous.  
  
The room was filled with explosive excitement; everyone was eager to start the new term: some looking forward to new subjects, and others wanting to get back to the same old lessons they knew and loved. The only thing Harry wasn't particularly ecstatic about was potions, but what Gryffindor would be?  
  
Check from here!!!!!!  
  
"What's Malfoy looking so smug about?" Ron asked towards the end of the evening.  
  
"I would of thought that was clear, even to you Ron!" Hermione was surprised he even had to ask, but to the stony faces bemusedly staring at her, somehow having been able to find their way to the dining hall, she explained "He thinks that Slytherin have the best newbies, just because those twins are thin and pretty, and, I'm guessing they're both pure blood."  
  
"Well, now you come to mention it."  
  
"Ron, I'm really not interested!" Hermione sighed, and then hastily changed the subject, deciding against another round of 'let's all tease Hermione'. Harry would never admit it, but he was partial to joining in with his cohort, some of the time.  
As everyone finished, Dumbledore rose, and the remains of food disappeared, leaving the golden plates sparkling and spotless.  
  
"Welcome, once more." Dumbledore spoke, in his quiet, yet focused upon voice. "I have, only a few notices: firstly, the dark forest is, as always, out of bounds; secondly, Argus Filch, who, to any who don't know, is our caretaker, has rewritten the entire rule book, attempting to fix any loop holes, and he has asked me to say that he will be enforcing all of them; on view in the library, if you are interested;" his eyes twinkled, showing the slightest sign of his ammusement "and finally, we would prefer it if people would refrain from borrowing others' possessions without expressed permission, whatever the reason." His eyes flickered, more briefly than in a second, over to the Slytherin table. "First years, you will all be escorted up to your common rooms by the prefects of your house. Goodnight to you all, may we all make a bright and early start to our studies tomorrow."  
  
They slowly filed out of the great hall, and up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"The password is Draconian." Stated the prefect at the head of the line. To this, the Fat Lady gave a nod of the head, and swung open, to reveal the opening in the wall, which led into the well lit area that belonged to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Well, g'nite Hermione." Harry yawned, suddenly exhausted.  
  
"Night boys." She replied.  
  
Ron nodded a "See you tomorrow.", and he and Harry started up the stairs, to their dormitory.  
  
"It's good to be back Harry." Ron stated slowly, with bleary eyes, while dropping onto his bed.  
  
Harry grinned at him, it sure was.  
A/n, ok, so, it wasn't the longest of chapters, but you should try reading one of my other stories ( infact, please do!! Thank you very very much for reading my story, but pretty pleas r&r with handy tips, (or praise!!! ( if u think I deserve it that is.?) Also, if you enjoyed it, there is more to come, at sum point, so please revisit, and I'll try not 2 take to long to write it/put it up!!!! Many many thanx once more, xxxxxx 


	2. Gimellworth

Chapter two - Gimellworth 

  Harry awoke to Ron's gruff voice: "C'mon Harry! Did you sleep through the alarm?" Ron peered at Harry through the hangings surrounding his bed, then began to shake him a little. "I'm sorry Harry, I thought you were pretending!"

  "Huh?" Harry picked up his watch, and was suddenly wide awake when he took in what the time was. Harry jumped out of bed, and clambered into his robes. The house elves must have draped them over the foot of his bed, because he definitely didn't remember putting them there. 

  They're first lesson was double defence against the dark arts with Ravenclaw, and Harry didn't want to be late for his first lesson.

  He rushed out of the bathroom, and the two companions rushed through the deserted common room, along numerous corridors and up and down a lot of stone steps, till, puffing and panting, they reached the classroom.

  "One minute to spare!" Ron breathed triumphantly, as they caught their breath. They then walked into the DADA room, and took the two remaining seats, at the back, next to Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl who they didn't know.

  "I was wondering if you were going to turn up at all!" Hermione sounded extremely displeased with both of them. "Though I don't suppose you really cared which seats we got, I thought we should get somewhere near the back, you know, incase the new teacher was anything like, um, certain other teachers."

  "I can assure you, miss Granger, that I am nowhere near as easily phased as Guildroy Lockhart, as I must assume it is him you speak of."

  Professor Trewlawny would have greatly awed the entrance made by this stout and odd-looking man, if, indeed, that was what he was.

  He floated down, in a meditative position, and landed on his desk, without the slightest disturbance of air in the room. This intriguing creature had a greeny-blue tone of skin, and wore long, billowing robes, a shade even blacker than that of Snapes, and, believe me, that is a hard thing to have.

  "That's a goblin!" Ron exclaimed in an eager whisper.

  "A goblin?" I asked. "I remember them being a lot shorter than that and Gringotts."

  "Harry, there is actually more than one species of goblin!"

  "Please continue." Said the new teacher before them.

  "Sorry professor." Hermione was immediately shy.

  "No, no. You, at least, were speaking of something slightly relevant to my class. Please repeat it to the class." Though his face bore no expression, his voice was showing the smallest hint of encouragement.

  "I…I said that there is more than one type of goblin." Hermione tried. "Twenty-seven of which have been recorded in _The Friendly Goblin Hand Book,_ of which they have a copy in the school library." She looked at the professor for acknowledgement. His face told her both that she was correct, and that she may sit down.

  "Very good." He smiled, "However, first things first. I am Professor Gimellworth, and I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Professor Gimellworth smiled crookedly at the class. "Now, I am fully aware that many teachers will begin with an exciting lesson, trying to spark your interest for the long term ahead, I am, however, unlike many teachers.

  "You are expected to learn about the topic at hand from the text books, and then, usually the following week, you will test out the defensive charm, or what have you. In other words," He spoke mainly for those like Ron, who understood none of what had just been said, "You will need to earn my trust and respect, and then I shall give it to you."

  Professor Gimellworth was tall and thin, with slender arms and legs, but a much shorter torso. Harry thought he looked suspiciously like the type of thing found in martian films on muggle TV, though perhaps one of the older, wise ones. His head was bowed slightly, and hooded at the back, though he appeared to have human-like eyes, a nose that stuck out a rather long way, and long, thin lips. These were the characters that, if prior asked, Harry would have drawn as evil incarnate, but now that he could see them, on a complete face, they seemed almost as friendly and normal as those of Ron and Hermione.

  The class sat in silence as he told them what to study from their text books, _Useful Defensive Skills, _which were part of the year's book list, and was then relatively quiet through the rest of the lesson, hoping he would think them good enough to try out the skills they were learning next week.

  The new professor certainly seemed to be in tune with his senses, as when Parvarti passed Lavender a note from the table behind, even though the goblin had his eyes closed, and was floating a metre or so over his desk, legs crossed, elbows sitting upon knees and hands, with those long, singly knuckled fingers, perched thoughtfully below his chin, he noticed.

  "I admit, it has a good likeness to me Parvarti, apart from the daydreaming cloud branching from his head; but I see not how it helps you with your studies?" He questioned, opening and eye, and, with it, raising and eyebrow.

  Parvarti got back to work quickly.

  He even managed to explain everything to Nevilles perfect understanding, which, these days, seemed to be very, very, rare.

  "That was excellent!" Harry was thoroughly pleased with the lesson they were just retreating from. "He was really, well, cool!" Harry seemed against using the word, but I doubt anyone could have put it better.

  "Tell me about it!" Ron seemed just as thrilled. "Come on Hermione, you're not just mad because he made fun of your precious Lockhart are you?"

  "Oh yeah! The pain it caused me!" Hermione couldn't resist retaliating to Ron's teasing, after a while of having it full on, I think it would be too much for anyone. "I thought he was good to, it's just, he seems to have an entirely different approach to teaching us the curriculum, I was almost expecting to have Snape teach us too." She sounded relieved. "Nah, he's good."

  "Yeah, gotta' say that I worried about that and all," Ron grinned. "Gimmelworth's absence from the welcoming feast was most unappreciated."

  They walked out to herblogy, which they were sure to enjoy sharing with Slytherin.

  Later on, in the evening, they decided to stop by at Hagrid's, they hadn't seen him yet really, in fact, he had been missing from the celebratory feast too.

  "Hagrid?" Harry banged on the door of his broken down, though rather tall, cottage, at the foot of the Hogwarts grounds, next to the Dark Forest.

  "I'm coming!" He exclaimed, putting down some sort of clattering metal object inside.

  Hagrid opened the door wide, an annoyed look on his face till he took Harry in. "Harry me boy! C'mere!" Hagrid brought all three of them into a hug, before shutting out all of the cold air. "How's your first day goin' then eh?" Hagrid was pottering about at his old fashioned stove, preparing them some tea.

  "Thank you Hagrid." Said Hermione as he passed her a 'cupa'', as he referred to it. "I thought it was really good, have oyu met the new DADA teacher?"

  "I, *(/ a/n: as in the Scottish for yes¬),* I certainly have. I was the one oo' recommended 'im as a matter o'fact." Hagrid spoke, full of pride. "He's good, in' he?"

  "He was brilliant!" Ron said through a mouthful of rock cake they were all too polite to say no to. "How come he can float around with his eyes closed, and still know everything that's going on around him?"

  "Ah, well, see, he's a goblin." Hagrid said matter-of-factly.

  "Yeah, but that don't normally mean they're super powerful does it?"

  "If I may," Hermione intervened. "I believe he has past the test of, well, I can't speak goblin, but once they reach a certain age, they are given the chance to compete against a range of different magical creatures in a kind of, trial to test their skills, strength, brain power, and magical abilities. I heard that most fail it, but, if you do pass it, you no longer need anything to concentrate your power all the time, because it greatly increases, and you can tap into resources other than your own." Hermione spoke every word with great respect, and awe.

  "And what that means," Hagrid simplified all of the language for them, "Is that he's one of the most powerful ranks of wizard-goblin that there are."

  "Do they really die if they fail?" Ron asked.

  "Not so much anymore, if a participant shouts enough, stop this, or loses the ability to speak, the trial is stopped, but they fail."

  "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, right?" Harry asked to sceptical faces.

  "Not to you or me, but a goblin would be banished if 'e took it, and failed. When they died, it was honourable, but now that they get to live, they don't think there's no honour in that." Hagrid corrected him

  "But what if someone used those powers wrongly?" Harry asked, surely they would also be tested on the goodness in their hearts?

  "They already have Harry me lad. It's not just goblins who can take the test, the reason we call it a goblin test is that they invented it. 'He-who-must-not-be-named' took the test, and he passed. That's how he got so close to immortality," he paused. "That's why he's so dangerous."

  Harry felt a kick in the stomach, that was why Voldermort had so much power, Because it was granted to him by the goblins, because all they cared about was power, never stopping to think about whom they were giving it to, not stopping to think of Harry, or wizards, nationally, or anyone in the world. 

  How did he know that his new DADA teacher could be trusted any more than Voldermort? How could he go back to his class, when there was such a strong possibility of evil intent.

  How could he never before have known?


	3. Cho Chang

Harry potter & the Daughter of Darkness (.. .. A/n, when something is in *'s, it means that Harry is thinking it, im lazy ( (Might make it bold, dunno if'll work on fanfic)  
  
Cho Chang  
  
  
  
Harry lay alone in bed, and faked sleeping when Ron peered in on him; no doubt an attempt to comfort Harry, since it had not been possible, as Harry had run from Hagrid's cabin, and all the way back to his room. No one had bothered to ask what was wrong, probably assuming Ron or Hermione would sort him out.  
  
*What the hell had made those stupid, insensitive trolls!!!! Sorry, goblins go and give Voldermort all of that power? God, it was infuriating. Why couldn't someone have stopped them? Someone should stop them! Though I don't know that I could do that, goblins, well, they seem pretty powerful, and the ones who control the trial, they were probably just as strong, if not more so, than Gimellworth. Who could look forward to that?  
  
Anyway, this is certainly getting me nowhere. It's late, and I don't think that my teachers will be too pleased if I fall asleep in their lessons tomorrow.I'm still upset though, how come there is so much I don't know about Voldermort, and my parents.and, myself.*  
  
Harry drifted off to sleep, eventually, but his night was not filled with pleasant dreams.  
  
"Harry, I just don't think we can be together, not after this." Cho Chang looked Harry in the eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I don't even know if I can be your friend."  
  
"Is, is it because of Cedric?" Harry questioned the girl that he loved.  
  
"No Harry, you know why." She was calming down, but failed to hold, to trap her weakness as he looked at her, forlorn, in utter shock. "I mean, we can be friends, just, not yet." She tried, hating how she was hurting the only man she had ever, truly, loved. "You know it's not Cedric."  
  
"No, I don't know anything. Please, tell me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! But, I.I can't remember anything, except, except that I, love you." Harry looked down to his feet, recognising them, so.he did know some stuff? Wait, yeah. He was called Harry, and, and, his parents were dead, they had been killed, by a wizard. It all came rushing back, the kiss, the secret, the.  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked around himself, to see, and, more to the point, hear, the alarm. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron offered, trying to slip off back to sleep without anyone noticing.  
  
"Come on Ron, we gotta' get up."  
  
Harry had forgotten the previous nights events, and was actually feeling quite happy, though his face felt sticky. Harry reached a hand up, and felt his face; it was wet, with tears.  
  
Trying to recall his dreams, which turned out to be futile, Harry wiped his face, and then emerged from the depths of his bed, and into their shared dormitory.  
  
"Double potions." Ron stated glumly. "No wonder I'm so keen to get out of bed, hmm?"  
  
  
  
In double potions, Snape seemed to be in something that resembled a good mood, for him. Though the fact that they had Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, sharing the class, made it somewhat less fun-filled than they found most other classes. Obviously, Neville managed to cock up his potion, and ended up with a green face, resulting in his having to stay in the medical room for the remainder of the day, nothing unusual; apart from Snape's none-taking-of house points. Harry and Ron were suspicious of this, but Hermione told them to try and resist thinking about it, didn't want to remind the tyrant and have him punish them any way.  
  
****************************  
  
Later that day, Harry was on his way to the library, when he bumped into someone, dropping both of their books.  
  
"I'm sorry!" They spoke simultaneously. Harry would have recognised that voice anywhere.  
  
"Hey, Cho." He spoke as if this shortened version of her name was what everyone called her.  
  
"Cho," She paused for thought. "Yeah, it's sweet." She smiled at Harry, not up or down though, because their heads were at the same level, both in crouching positions, retrieving the other's books. "Here"  
  
"Oh, thanks." Harry swallowed, he felt nervous. "Here is yours." He gave her a little grin. "So, have a good summer?"  
  
"I guess, but I always miss Hogwarts, don't know how I'll be when I leave."  
  
"I don't know, maybe you could become a Hogwarts teacher?" They smiled at each other, both genuine in their happiness yo see the other.  
  
"Have you met the new DADA teacher?" Cho asked as they stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's really good." Harry suppressed thoughts of 'evilness' and so on.  
  
"Um, but maybe a little spooky, know what I mean?" She spoke 'Um' with deep thought, which was also etched into her face.  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked down, this was difficult! Compared to this, battling against Voldermort seemed easy.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I might be totally out of line here, but." There was a silence.  
  
"Do you want to, meet me somewhere tomorrow?" Harry tried, hoping he was finishing it correctly.  
  
".Yes." The two of them glowed red, but were happy to. "By the lake?"  
  
"Sure, just after lunch?" (Tomorrow was Saturday, no lessons, just homework.)  
  
"Great. See you then." Cho gave him a brief smile, then continued in her original direction down the corridor. Harry just stood there, amazed at what had just happened, before walking into the library, and finding his transfiguration book.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry was dieing to tell them what had happened barely an hour earlier. They walked over, and the three of them sat in the corner.  
  
"Really? She said yes?" Ron sounded astonished, but in a good way, Harry just nodded. "Well then, good on yah!" Ron was extremely pleased and disbelieving.  
  
"Have fun." And with that, Hermione walked off, and joined Lavender reading some kind of book.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry was puzzled.  
  
"Oh! I was right!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, when I said that you and Cho had been missing each other, coming out of the carriages, and up the stairs into Hogwarts." Ron looked very proud. "But you know what else I said, don't you?" Harry stared blankly, his memory failing him yet again.  
  
"I said she was jealous!! I bet you she is!"  
  
"Yeah right Ron, two girls like me, in one day, and anyway, it's Hermione we're talking about here, the sensible one!"  
  
"I suppose, but she is acting weird, I think it's a possibility." Ron's grin did flicker momentarily, but before Harry had taken this in, it had reappeared.  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna' go and do some of our potions homework, we've got quite a lot, especially as this is the first week and all." Harry yawned and left to sit at a desk with the parchment, text book and quills he'd been carrying around since that morning.  
  
A/n, I no that this isn't a very long chapter, but hey, that's just me 4 ya!!! Hope that you have enjoyed it, and ples r&r my stories ( 


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
Harry awoke the next day at ten thirty; it would have been earlier, except he hadn't been able to drift off the previous night.  
  
"Ron!" Harry was over excited, and so failed to notice the snores issuing from a sleeping Ron.  
  
"What?!" Ron sat up and looked round, wondering where the sudden noise had come from. When he realised that it was Harry, he stared at him, glaze slowly creeping over his bleary eyes. "Again I say: What? I see no immediate danger here!"  
  
"Well, no, I'm just.I'm really, hyper I guess."  
  
"And this effects me how?" Ron was a little annoyed, as usual when he had been woken up, having had only half the sleep he needed, for no apparent, or, in this case, existing, reason.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry." Harry frowned for a moment, and then remembered what was looming on his horizon. He gulped.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Um.?" Typical; basically asleep already.  
  
"I've never.I don't know what to do." Harry looked down to his feet, him being seated on the side of his bed.  
  
"For the love of.! Ok Harry, I'm awake!" But Ron couldn't help grinning. "Are you trying to ask me for advice? Coz' believe me, it ain't happening. I don't know the first thing about."  
  
Seamus walked into the room; everyone but Ron and Harry was up and out of their dormitory, "Hey, just needed some cash." He left.  
  
"Look Harry, you said you thought she was gonna' ask you out first, so she obviously likes you, so just be yourself!" Ron grinned, his opinion of the words that had just escaped his mouth being, originally, proud, and astonished, but slowly dwindling. "Or, I mean.I think that's right." He stopped.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Harry gave a small smile, then got dressed.  
  
  
  
Harry assumed that 'just after lunch' meant, at about one o'clock/one thirty, but thought he was too excited to wait that long. He was hoping that things would go well, and they would perhaps go into Hogsmeade, and maybe visit the 'Three Broomsticks', which was the pub in town, which sold the most amazing butter beer. He decided to take half the money he had left from buying his new equipment for the term, it wasn't a lot, but it was enough.  
  
When he finished his lunch, he'd forced down one sandwich, it was 12:30, but Harry decided to go and wait by the lake anyway, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else.  
  
He left the great hall, and descended the marble steps, then walked towards the lake, intending to sit on a bench just round the corner from where he could see, but as he neared it, he heard voices. Wondering who the people saying this incomprehensible words, Harry rounded the corner of the castle, and looked for their origin.  
  
They were situated by the Dark Forest when he saw them, Cho Chang was there.with Malfoy.  
  
Harry felt as if He'd just had a kick to the stomach, and, not knowing what to do, crouched down, squinting his eyes against the shards of sun that fell over his face. He still couldn't hear them, but he could see them fine, and what he saw next, he was totally unprepared for.Malfoy leaned across to Cho Chang, and he kissed her. She put her arms on his chest, and Malfoy's encircled her.  
  
Harry stood up, taller than normal, and eyes aflame. All he could think was 'How could she? What's so wrong with me?.and MALFOY!!' Then he slid his wand out from his robes, and aimed it at them, unsure of what he was going to do.  
  
"Argh!" Malfoy shouted, staring down at his new girl friend, the one Harry loved, then he looked round, and his eyes rested on Potter, ice cold, furious. "Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing? You freak!"  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Malfoy ran towards him, then, thinking better of it, ran up to the castle. Harry knew what he'd do, he'd tell Dumbledore, but it wasn't Harry's fault, he hadn't even realised what he was doing, in fact, he'd never even felt any magic flowing through him. But their was no time to think, so he just ran to Cho Chang, to find her lying limp upon the ground, hair askew over her face. She looked paralysed, either that, or dead.  
  
Tears streamed down his face, as he remembered his position, and what he'd done.  
  
"Accio Trunk!" Harry bellowed, arm outstretched towards his room, and within moments his trunk, which he had so far failed to unpack, flew though the air from his window, and landed by him with a thump. Harry grabbed it, and ran into the Dark Forest, to hide behind a tree.  
  
A few minutes later Malfoy returned from the castle, and Snape swooped along beside him.  
  
"Look what he did!" Malfoy was furious, his voice filled with hate and malice.  
  
"Are you sure it was Potter? One hundred percent?"  
  
"Yes! I've told you. He was standing over there" Malfoy pointed. "I bet it was 'coz he was jealous." Draco's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Jealous, of you?" Snape seemed to know Harry better than he had known. "Why would that be?"  
  
"Because, because I was with Cho Chang." Malfoy seemed almost satisfied.  
  
"Dear me, mixing with a Ravenclaw. I am disappointed." Severus sneered, but then smiled. "Well, it should cause immediate expulsion to our, mutual friend, at least, unless Dumbledore still feels."  
  
"What?" Draco was intrigued.  
  
"Never mind," and they left, no doubt going to find Dumbledore.  
  
However lenient he had been in the past, even Albus Dumbledore was unlikely to forgive this.  
  
Harry ran, not thinking about where he was going, or what he was doing he ran; he didn't think he'd ever stop. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, his heart throbbed, his legs and chest sore, but he wouldn't stop, he would never stop.until, he fell. Harry's head hit the roots that grew above the soil, and his consciousness faded. He lay still, in a forest full of evil beast, and things much worse. Harry Potter, was alone. 


	5. Juliet

Juliet - Chapter IV  
  
"Hello?" Harry, waking up, heard a female voice ask him. He looked around through fuzzy eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Him not being fully awake, he couldn't work out where the sound had come from, or who had said it. "What happened?"  
  
"It's ok." She sounded a little foreign, Harry thought, either Scottish, or someone from the 16th century. "And, I was going to ask you the same question!" She smiled, pausing, and Harry just looked up, head heavy and pounding. She realised he was pretty slow, and continued: "You know; what happened?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, trying to recall how he had come to be in some woods, or possibly a forest, with a girl he really did not remember. Strange.  
  
"Um, I don't know!"  
  
"Are you from the school?"  
  
"School? Maybe.what was it called again?"  
  
"Hogwarts, I mean, I think it is." She seemed taken aback from saying the name, and Harry could see why.  
  
"Isn't that I slightly strange name for a school.wait a sec, it does seem kinda'-familiar? Anyway, pleased to meet you, whoever you are." Harry gave a grin of confusion.  
  
"Thank you, I'm Juliet. Who are you, just out of interest, of course?"  
  
"Me, I'm.I'm, really not sure." He frowned, what was wrong with him?  
  
".Do you want me to try and help you, help you to remember?" She looked so shy, so sweet, and so shy.  
  
"Sure, I mean, yes.please." He mumbled, feeling suddenly shy himself.  
  
"This way."  
  
Harry followed her for what seemed like ages. She was almost silent, in deep concentration, as if she couldn't remember where she was taking him unless she thought about it every second. They crossed streams, climbed banks of earth, jumped what looked like never-ending holes. This place was definitely weird, to Harry, if not his newfound, and, as far as he knew, only friend.  
  
"Here we are, home sweet home." Harry looked around, confused.  
  
"Um.where?"  
  
Juliet pointed, and Harry followed her finger. Now, he was even more disbelieving. She was indicating a small hole at the base of a tree, that he would barely be able to squeeze through; looking himself up and down, he saw he was extremely skinny, and not the tallest of boys. Harry dreaded going inside, expecting a damp, cramped little space to be waiting for him. He had a feeling he might be claustrophobic.  
  
"But, it's so tiny!"  
  
"Surely you know that looks can be deceiving?" As she said it, she flickered Harry a flirtatious smile, and performed a quick wink, before clambering into the miniature gap that stood before her. Slightly less attractive perhaps, but Harry's heart was pounding.  
  
Harry paused for a moment; did he really want to do this? But then his curiosity got the better of him, as did she.  
  
As he scrambled in after her, Harry realised that he fit through the hole easily, as, in fact, would have a fairly large horse.  
  
"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, looking around, taking it all in. It was.amazing! How could it be so large, and it had proper walls and everything, rather than just the pushed aside dirt that he had imagined. "How is this possible?"  
  
"Well, it's just.it just is, I guess." Juliet glanced at Harry, expectantly.  
  
"Do you live with anyone else? Your mum perhaps?"  
  
"No. I'm alone, or I was." She gave Harry a shy smile, then added "Do you still want my help, to make you remember?"  
  
Harry contemplated for only a moment; "How can you help me? Haven't I got amnesia?"  
  
"Maybe, but, if you trust me, I can help you." Searching the depths of her eyes, all Harry could see was purity. Love, hope.and power? He nodded.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"Then come."  
  
She led Harry down a steep, narrow passageway, and told him about herself. She was fifteen years old, sixteen early next year, and she'd never known her real mother and father. At each foster home she was shipped between, the so-called parents had different stories as to why she never saw them, trying quickly to change the subject, though she always persisted. Some claimed they'd died, though what had actually happened, how they died, was always different, drowning, a car crash, plane accident, etcetera, while others said they were explorers, lost on an expedition. Some of the fosterers even said they were 'too busy', but, again, they had varying jobs and whatever that caused this. She believed none of them.  
  
"It was at one of those very homes" she continued "That I learned how to do this, though they don't know that I did. After realising what they had kept from me, I stayed only long enough to collect books and information, and get the supplies that I would need. I don't need them anymore. That's why I ran away."  
  
"You ran away?" Harry was disbelieving, wondering what awful people they were to drive her to this, obviously, having forgotten his own dear aunty and uncle. She nodded, and they were both silent for a moment.  
  
"What had they kept from you?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me.so I'll have to show you." She stopped, and turned round, motioned her arms. "Sit here please." Harry did so, as she collected candles, a stick, a few books, a quill, ink and parchment. The passage way had opened out, and he sat in the very centre, a circle around him, enormous bookshelves leant against the high reaching walls around the edge. How far down had they reached?  
  
"What's all this for?" He looked around, scepticism all over his face.  
  
"Be silent." She looked up, her eyes darker, her hair static, and her voice harsh.  
  
She swayed from side to side, humming, murmuring. "Fire, I call to the. Light the candles, light our hearts. (The candle wicks were suddenly alive with flame, as were her eyes.) Wind, I call to the. Encircle this circle, show us the way. (She raised the stick, and pointed it to the sky, or so Harry guessed.) Water, I call to the. Break the barrier, open our eyes. (She lifted the parchment, on which something was scrawled, with her other hand.) Earth, I call to the. Lend your strength, reveal the lies." (She threw the parchment into the fire, and blue sparks flew from it, vibrant, wild.) Her head swung downward, her eyes met Harry's. "Combine our power, share our knowledge, till undone is this damage." (She brought her arms down, slowly, controlling the power, and then released it into Harry, he gasped. It was divine, it felt perfect, until.)  
  
Harry bent over, and lay on his side, curled up. He was in agony.  
  
Juliet knelt by his side, muttering "Soothe his body, soothe his soul. Share the burden, make him whole." Over and over, without her wand this time, with only her palms resting on him, one at the temple, the other on his heart. She looked normal again, innocent, with sparkling blue eyes, full, pink lips, dark, flowing hair. She was so beautiful.  
A/n, ok, so it wasn't exactly the true Harry Potter style of magic, or anything.who cares? Not like it's the real book or anything!!!! Also, to any who actually, properly read this, sorry for the lateness of its being posted, but my phone connection became bust on Monday the 10th (I think) of February, when I was bout half way through this chapter, and is not likely to have been fixed till AGES away, I'm more off pissed than u, I can assure ye all. Also, if you should by chance decide to review my story, pretty please help me, and be all like, complimenting, and then say sumfin, like, dat I cud improve, for instance, this cud b good: Hello, I thought that was really good, and I've got a really good picture of Juliet in my mind (ahem, yeah rite), but perhaps you could have described the scenery a bit better. Obviously, don't just copy this (HELLABELLA!!!!) thanku, thanku also, ples refrain from sarcasticness and etc, as in, please leave out the obvious set of brackets!!!!! Anyway, many MANY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks and cheersiness 2 all those who r&r my stuff; I love u all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( also - I'll shut up now!!!!! 


	6. Memories Forgotten

Chapter V 

Harry woke up, a horrid sweat running down his face, drenched in the smell of fear, and regret. 'What have I done?' he thought, remembering back to Malfoy…and, he gulped just thinking about it, Cho. Harry sat up and looked at his surroundings. In his deep regret, his condition and, in his opinion, the massive use of his brain, Harry had forgotten where he was, what had happened just after, who had happened, he shook his head. How could he even wonder if he liked Juliet, after, after what he had done. 'I'm a monster', he scrunched his body up, and tucked his head into his brought up knees. 

  "Are you awake?" Juliet spoke softly, her voice as clear as a nightingale's song, and she glimpsed over his shoulder, just catching the white of his eyes, before they were totally closed. Before they completely barricaded the light out. "I know you are, ok? So stop playing games." She sounded a little hurt, perhaps at his reluctance to see her, to look at her.

  "Sorry, I was just…thinking, I guess." Harry made a pitiful attempt to turn over, and sit up. He managed to turn over, somehow, but more than that was just too much for him. He forced the smallest of smiles; whatever she had done the night before had worn him out, body and mind. But he was glad she'd done it. Harry couldn't say why; the memory of who he was, what he'd done, who he'd lived with for the past thirteen years, how he'd treated people, everything. Why was he glad? If his life was so awful, why on earth was he happy he had it back?

  "I've done this once before, and, that feeling, it passes. Maybe not today, or this month, or even this year, but it passes."

  "How is it, you always know what I'm thinking?" Harry smiled inquisitively.

  "What?" She shot the words from her mouth like bullets from a gun, looking shocked, looking baffled. She appeared…it couldn't quite be placed.

  "It's just, cool. Spooky, but cool." Harry explained. "And it isn't bad, it's special." He looked down.

  "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, some of the books I've read, they've talked about magic, and how it's, you know, dark."

  "Dark…?" Harry thought back, his memory wasn't completely right as yet, you could almost hear the painful turning of the cogs of his mind. "Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Seeing that she was looking at him a little weird, he went on "At the school, it's a lesson that everyone has to take. It's one of the best lessons actually, except when we had Professor Lockhart, but he was a phoney, so we don't have to put up with him any more. Gimellworth though, he's excellent." Harry mumbled towards the end, realising this probably wasn't especially interesting, to her, anyway. He was still fascinated.

  "So, are you gonna' be going back there?" She looked kind of sad. "You're a nice guy you know that? You should go back, and, have fun."

  "Thanks, but…" He sighed, needing to think, "I don't know if I will, I mean, I haven't got anywhere else to go, but, I just, I can't go back…"

  Harry would have sworn that there was a flicker of a smile there. "Well, you know, if you'd like to, I've got plenty of space, and no one should come looking for you around here…they don't like the forest very much…"

  "I…erm, thanks, Juliet; that would be really nice."

  Harry didn't know what he was thinking, he hardly knew this girl, her magic seemed, almost, almost dark, she was mysterious, and unknown to him, and yet…

  Anyway, his only other alternative was to go back to Hogwarts, wasn't it? And how could he do that? No, this had to be the best option, and who knew; maybe he'd never have to see the Dursley's again?

  (A/n, *…* = harry is thinking this, mkay? Except, it's only part of Harry, not that that makes sense, of course.)

  _*That's right Harry, make yourself feel better, cheer yourself up, you always do try and make the best of a situation, for yourself, that is.*_

_  Harry paused, he didn't remember trying to think this_

_  *Ahh, but who said you had to try? I'm just that nasty little bit of truth in the back of your mind, always ready to point out your down falls, your shortcomings, and who you really are*_

_  But, hey, this hasn't happened before, why are you doing this? Aren't you tormenting yourself as much as me?_

_  *I guess that's just something you'll never know, isn't it?"_

_  The thing cackled, inside Harry's head, drowning out the words of his __new housemate - well__, his mate, all he could do was hope she couldn't tell what was happening to him, and that what was happening to him, would just stop, and go away._

  "You alright Harry?" Her eyes widened, then crumpled, as if to get a better look at him. "Harry?"

  "Mmm…" He looked up. "Sorry, I was miles away." The voice had stopped, and he was feeling OK. Was there something about her? _No, _Harry thought, _you know your track record with girls; they say no, or they don't get asked. In fact, they get hurt sometimes._

  "Look, I'm going to go and get some wood, and I'll find us some decent food, yeah? You look like you could use it." Juliet walked off into the woods, and had disappeared before Harry got the chance to whip his head round and offer to go with her. He didn't really mind though, he was so tired, and she would have probably wanted to talk to him. He wasn't up to that.

  Harry decided to take a little walk around, he wasn't planning to go far, just to walk for about a minute, away from the 'portal tree', as he had renamed it, and then come back. He may have been in the woods before, but he did not remember this particular area, and he didn't want to be walking by himself in this place at all really, he just figured he would have to at some point, so why not start now?

  Harry walked in the direction that he thought Julie had gone, though he wasn't at all sure. He realised it droped quite steeply behind the thick oak tree, and assumed that to be where Juliet had gone, as it would explain how she'd got away so quickly. He walked along the top to a small dip in the hill, which looked like some sort of footpath, and began to walk down, supporting himself with his hands. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought. In fact, he managed to trot down the final few feet without any help from his hands, and he was fine. 

  A noise erupted from the tree tops, and Harry suddenly remembered where he was – in the dark forest. He was relieved when he saw that it had been made by a bird flying over head, that was all, and the bird looked quite normal, completely un-dangerous, as far as Harry could tell. Not that it mattered anymore, it had flown off into the distance, and out of his sight. It was then that it struck him how weird it was that there weren't any creepy creatures around, normally the place was swamping with them. In the second year, there had been literally _thousands _of spiders in there, not to mention centaurs and unicorns. Wasn't that slightly freaky?

  _*Oh well, don't you worry about. Harry Potter's always so _lucky, _you'll be fine. That's what always happens you see…you're fine, it's just all those around you who suffer…*_

_  "Why the hell do you keep going on at me like this?" _Harry shouted at himself, which was a mistake. A thunderous noise erupted from not far off, but who knew from which direction, as Harry stood there, petrified…

A/n: hello!!! Im very glad ur reading my story!! (will assume u have, rather than just reading this tiny widle (little) part, then u could rival me at weirdness!!!) and pretty please go spend a couple of minutes giving me a review, yaya!!!

Love molly/ molzipop/ moley-moley-moley-moley!!!!!!!          xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Hyrolith

NB (anyone know if NB actually stands for anything? If so - please do tell (perhaps in a review? Hint hint).)  
I will probably use the whole *.* thing in this chapter, so remember - that means that a PART of Harry is thinking it, rather than just him, and I'm lazy, as well as not wanting to completely bore you, so I'm not exactly going to write 'though a part of Harry/something inside Harry' everytime it's thinking (  
  
Please enjoy, and many thanks for all reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter VI - Hyrolith  
  
Harry looked into the darkness that was suddenly surrounding him, searching for anything, any sign of what was happening, and any means of escape.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelled, as he hit the ground and his glasses fell to the floor, making the sound of glass smashing, the sound that Harry was so used to hearing, but hated so much. "Help! Someone - help me!"  
  
Harry looked around, but immediately wished he hadn't; an enormous blood red beast stood before him, though the colour looked slightly out of place on it.The thing looked blurry, and more dishevelled, if it was possible, than to the properly functioning eye.  
  
It leant over, right into Harry's face, and breathed a disgusting breathe directly into his face. The smell and humidity of it made Harry gag, and clutch his hand over his mouth and nose. It was repulsive.  
  
"Help!" Harry croaked, then louder "Help me!" He called again, desperately glancing around for any sign of anyone.  
  
Until he remembered how much he hated himself, and how much he thought he deserved all of it. He let himself fall onto his side, and cower before the beast, let the turmoil wash over him, and swallow him up.  
  
"EXCRUCIATE!" was bellowed in a terror raising voice from somewhere around, but Harry didn't care. He was ashamed, of what he had done to Cho, and of what he was doing then: sitting before evil, and letting it win, even though he had always fought it before - even under the most horrendous of circumstances. Harry stood up, raised his wand, and his voice echoed through the woods as he cried "Expelliarmus!" and the beast stood still, for a moment.  
  
"Excruciate!" yelled the first voice once more, and the thing began to sway. Harry lowered his wand, and looked around for whoever was standing so close to him, and whoever it was that had reached so close without Harry's noticing it at all.  
  
"Who's there?" He peered into his misty surroundings for a face.  
  
Behind him, the most thunderous of roars resonated, and he whipped his head round once more to see he was being charged at by the hideous creature, that no longer swayed in its stunned state, and was instead as full of life as when Harry had shouted at himself, or whatever lay within him, and awoken it, much to its rage.  
  
"NO!" Juliet shrieked, appearing from nowhere, and running between Harry and that which would have been his certain doom. "Avarda Kedavra!" She tried, "Crucio! Impedementa!"  
  
The beast slowed, but did not stop. "AVARDA KEDAVRA!!" She shouted one last ime, before it would be too close, and too late. The beast was a second away from devouring them, when it stumbled, and roared horrifically, as it fell down, straight towards Juliet and Harry. Harry made a grab for her and pulled her backwards, unable to see where he was going, but she writhed from him, muttering, and broke free. Harry kept running, and stumbling, back, as far away from the creature's path as possible, until he heard the crash, and the scream, and the snap.  
  
"What was that?!" He called to Julie, but there came no reply. "Juliet?"  
  
Harry hesitated, then walked back towards her, and round a tree, to see yet another hideous scene before his eyes. The disgusting red ogre lay still, looking dead, but he lay not only on the ground, but also with a giant horn rammed into the victim's ribs. Harry gasped and bent double to regain his breath. When he looked up again, his eyes were stung with tears, but he bit his lip and edged towards them, afraid for her, and himself. What if he'd done it again?  
  
*Done what again? Been saved by the people you supposedly 'care about', and run off, leaving them to deal with the conflict? 'Cause it's not like anyone would expect that of you, is it? When will you learn? You can't depend on a fan stepping in to save you every time! Look what you've done to another 'friend' of yours; it's always the same: you put your life in danger, and everyone else runs in to save famous potter because of his awful past!*  
  
Just shup up! She didn't know anything about that!  
  
*And how would you know? Think a week or less is really enough to truly know someone? You're a fool!*  
  
But that was it, Harry couldn't take this any more; Malfoy insulting him was one thing, but insulting himself, what the hell was going on? Then he snapped back to reality, and a situation worse than he was used to.  
  
Harry knelt down beside Juliet, and, after what seemed to be ages of puffing and panting, managed to extract the horn, break it, and then drag her out from underneath the heavy weight monster.  
  
"Juliet? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Please don't die!" Harry pleaded.  
  
She opened he eyes, and looked up into Harry's. "Don't let me.help me." and they flickered shut once more.  
  
Harry lay her down, and then returned to where he though this glasses were. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he muttered 'oculus repairo', and the glass from the floor flew back into the frame held in Harry's fingers, and arranged itself perfectly within.  
  
Harry slipped them on and ran back over to Juliet, disgusted by the look of the Hyrolith that lay before him. He hadn't seen what it was before, not having been able to see it properly, and the colour would have put him off. Hyroliths usually feed every three weeks, but this one, it seemed, did not feel inclined to wash off dead remains. His once yellow skin had been stained red with blood.  
  
'What shall I do?' Harry thought.  
  
*Do you have much of a choice?* The voice echoed through Harry's brain. *You can either stay in the forest and let her die, then live hear, alone, for the rest of your pitiful life, or you can save her*  
  
how?  
  
*By returning to the place from which you fled; Hogwarts.*  
  
But.I'll be expelled, and sent back to live with my aunt and uncle, and how can I do that?  
  
*It's your choice, of course, but I would have thought the noble Harry Potter would think twice before putting his discomfort before the life of another.* The voice cackled, and then disappeared from Harry.  
  
But, I can't do it. There must be another way.  
  
Silence  
  
Where are you?  
  
But the voice had gone. For how long, Harry did not know.  
  
A/n Please please PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review this, and give me pointers. Also, tell me if you're enjoying this, I would love to know!!!  
  
Molzi 


	8. Voices and the Past

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay - the following two people I LUV!!!!!  
  
Rowan arkenson/cheesy fiend gal - yay - thanks for reviewin, promise will get round to reading ur stories soon!! Just been hectic recently :D also - solsticeyness!!!!  
  
PrincessofBarzel: something fishy is going on here-- lol - true, true hehe and btw, im keeping my options open - not big with the planning myself. I will give away nothing!!! *laughs evily* - also, will try and change the ey (will check what u sed () thing, hehe, but may for get :P also - I no, its not exactly in the true 'harry potter' style, but ive never been wikid at the imitational art, if you get what I mean :D thank u tho - v kind to waist ur time reviewing every chapter, and I expect it agen :P hehe. nehoo - will stop being silly hehe, but I do LOVE getting reviews, in other words -thank you come again (am I getting the hang of copying a little bit now?!?! hehe)  
  
newa - on with the story.  
  
Chapter VIII - Voices and the Past  
  
Harry gulped down hard. 'Okay, I'm gonna' do this.' He was adamant, and assuring himself. 'I've got to do this. She helped me, I can't just let her die. I've got to face them.'  
  
Forgetting any spells that may have helped him, Harry picked Juliet up as best he could and walked toward the forest edge, and Hogwarts castle, at least, he was pretty sure it was the right way.  
  
"Wake up?!" he pleaded. This was not the direction in which he had hoped he would travel, not without having thought up some superb excuse, at least. Though.he did wonder if Cho was O.K, and he missed Ron and Hermione. 'Whoa!' he thought, 'I've only just remembered them.what kind of friend am I?'  
  
'What kind of friend, indeed? To forget the ones you claim to love, and run from them, fearing what they will think of you. If you truly loved them, wouldn't you have wanted to explain?'  
  
Why? It's not like I was thinking before anyway. If I had been, would I have. He paused, searching for breath, and an escape from his shame, from his pain. He looked to the floor. Would I have raised my wand.would I have used it.would I ever have hurt Cho? Somehow, I don't think so.  
  
The voice seemed lost for words, for quite some time, it appeared. Harry had already reached the trees on the outskirts, and heard nothing from it in return. He was almost worried. He'd have no one to help him; he'd be explaining the events resulting in his expulsion on his own. With no help whatsoever.from anyone.  
  
Harry tried not to think as he walked out of the trees, and into the brightest sunlight he'd seen for days; tried not to make a sound as he walked towards the castle; tried to disappear as he reached the long, sweeping steps. All he wanted was to disappear, to be forgotten, or forgiven. But Harry would not get what he wanted.  
  
He walked with no sign of discomfort, save the look on his face, even though he took with him another person, one who could not walk herself. One for whom he felt deep remorse, and one who he was grateful to. She had saved his life.  
  
Harry walked along the corridor, not knowing where he should go. Straight to the hospital wing? Or should he see Dumbledore first? If Juliet was with him, he might feel a little safer, a little braver. But he cared about her. It wasn't fair to take her along to Dumbledore's office when she needed Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Madame Pomfrey it was.  
  
"Why won't you just wake up?" Harry pleaded with Juliet, as he neared the medical ward. "Please.?"  
  
As he turned the final corner between him and the ward, voices carried toward him.  
  
"Where could he be? We will need him, for good, of course, but how can we even ask him to help us if he's not here?"  
  
"Worry about finding him first, isn't that what really matters now?" Harry couldn't recognise the voices.  
  
"Well, what if he thinks he did it? He may never come back. We must find him!"  
  
"I agree with that, but not for your reasons, for his own sake."  
  
"Yes, yes. But I will still ask him.when he's older.when he's ready."  
  
"He will never be ready, my lord. No one would be. Now we must leave."  
  
Harry jumped into an empty room to his right, waiting for them to pass. He tried to get a glimpse, but saw only a sweeping cloak, brought up over the head, and reaching right down to the floor. Anyone could be under it.  
  
Harry exited the classroom, and proceeded to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry hesitated as he walked backwards through the double doors, trying to peer around to see who was in there. Curtains were drawn round one bed, but everywhere else seemed empty.  
  
Harry, arms feeling limp, managed to drag Juliet over to the nearest bed, and then went to look for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Hello?" He tried, but no one answered. He looked into the office, but no one was there, so he made his way back over to his friend's bedside. "I'll be back soon, okay? I just need.I've got to find Dumbledore - he's the headmaster - and explain. But, I don't know how. I'll see you soon. I promise" And Harry walked out of the room.  
  
As he walked towards the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Harry wondered what day it was. He hadn't thought of it while he was in the woods, as with most of what he used to think of everyday. How long had he been gone for?  
  
Abruptly, he stopped, and turned toward the stone statue.  
  
"Erm.should have remembered - I don't know the password!" He said aloud. "Lets see, sherbet lemon? Cockroach Cluster? Er.liquorish wand?" The gargoyle just smiled down at him as he stood before it, annoyed with himself.  
  
'Dumbledore,' he thought. 'If only you could here me. I need your help, and I'm sorry.'  
  
"Dumbledore has been waiting for you, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagal spoke with no emotion from behind him.  
  
"Huh?" he spun round, startled.  
  
"Mugwump Scone." She spoke, as if this were perfectly normal, but the Gargoyle sprung to life, and slid aside to reveal a narrow staircase that rose to the headmaster's office. "Follow me."  
  
Harry looked down to his feet as he climbed up after her. He was really ashamed now. He would have to ecplain to Dumbledore, the man who he respected and wanted to please most in the world, why he had attacked Cho Chang, run away from school, and returned with a second injured female.  
  
They reached the door, and, in reply the the professor's knocking, Dumbledore said "Please come in." In they went. "Ah, Harry, I was wondering when you'd be returning to us. I was beginning to get worried." His eyes twinkled a little, but he was otherwise solemn. "Would you like to tell me where you have been?"  
  
Harry swallowed, though.perhaps this wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. So he told him. About seeing Malfoy with Cho, about attacking her without meaning to, about losing his memory, about meeting Juliet in the Dark Forest, about her getting his memory back for him, about the Hyrolith, about bringing her back but not being able to find Madame Pomfrey. All Dumbledore was sit and listen, letting him relieve himself of the past few days entirely, before he spoke.  
  
"But you are perfectly all right?"  
  
".yeah. Thanks to Juliet."  
  
"Indeed. It would appear that she is a remarkable girl. I shall make sure she is seen to as and when we are finished. Minerva," he turned to address her, "Perhaps you would fetch Harry some food from the kitchens?" She nodded curtly, and then left the room.  
  
"This Juliet, you trust her?" Dumbledore questioned him.  
  
"Yes. At first, when I couldn't remember, I just had to really. Then I wasn't too sure, when she gave me my memory back, because she was living in the Dark Forest. Thing was, she'd given me my memory back so I thought she must be trustworthy, really. And then."  
  
"And then," Dumbledore finished for him, "She seems to have saved your life." He raised his eyebrows, ever so slightly, and then said. "Harry. Have you ever read Shakespeare's Macbeth?"  
  
A little startled, Harry replied "No - muggles do it when they're around my age at school, and I've heard of his work. But I've never read it."  
  
"Ah, you are young, you will have time."  
  
".were you, were you going to say something about it?"  
  
"Oh, perhaps. But now. I believe dear Minerva will be back with your food any moment.  
  
"Sir. I was wondering. How long was I away for?"  
  
"Hmm.? Oh - a day Harry. How long did it feel like?"  
  
"Oh."Harry was confused. "More like an eternity I guess. Must have just got a little muddled." He attempted to smile. "Should I tell people, should they happen to ask, where I really was?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head, looking old and weary. "That is for you to decide, Harry. Minerva and I shall tell no one, and you are welcome to say you were in the medical ward if you wish. Only Cho came there, we didn't let her have any visitors"  
  
"And.how is Cho?"  
  
"She's fine. It was very minor, the accident she had. A mear sleeping spell. She slept for 15 hours, and then came back round, as if from a normal sleep. Though, I dare say, she was a bit light headed."  
  
Professor McGonagal came in with Harry's food - boiled potatoes and sausages, and a goblet of pumpkin juice. He devoured it speedily, and then headed back to the common, a great need for sleep rushing over him.  
  
A/n - cheers for reading - and soz for taking AGES to rite this chapter and put it up ( lol. Hope you are enjoying it, and please review :D I think chapter was a bit longer, YAY!! On my part hehe. Much appreciation to my r&rers xxxxx 


End file.
